Elsa It's Cold Outside
by time2dancecpj
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa and Hans version of Baby It's Cold Outside. A short and fluffy One-Shot. Enjoy! (Sorry for the short summary)


**Hey guys! This is my first Helsa Fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it.**

 _I really can't stay_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

Elsa smiled at Hans as she snuggled with him on the couch. She looked up at the clock.

 _I've got to go away_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

"Oh gosh! I've stayed too long! I've got to go home Hans." She said as she ran over to the closet and pulled out her coat.

 _This evening has been_

 _Been hoping that you'd drop in_

Hans frowned and walked over to her. He hugged her from behind causing Elsa to hold her breath.

 _So very nice_

 _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

"Elsa my Queen look outside. There's a huge snow storm coming in. Why don't we just call Anna and tell her you'll stay here the night?" He offered taking her coat from her hands.

 _My mother will start to worry_

 _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

Elsa smiled. "As inviting as that sounds I really need to get home. Olaf isn't feeling so well with Sven moving in and all that." She said talking about her cat and Anna's boyfriend, Kristoff, dog.

 _My father will be pacing the floor_

 _Listen to the fire place roar_

"But I can't have you catching a cold my snowflake. Come on, one night won't hurt." He said hanging up her coat and taking her hands in his. Hans rubbed them and kissed them, something he did for her hands were always cold.

 _So really I'd better scurry_

 _Beautiful, please don't hurry_

Elsa bit her lip. Should she stay? She glanced out the window.

 _But maybe just a soda pop more_

 _Put some records on while I pour_

"Fine. Just a little bit till the snow clears up. I'll send Anna a text." She said pulling out her phone. Hans smiled and kissed her cheek.

 _The neighbors might think_

 _Baby, it's bad out there_

"Great. I'll get us some hot chocolate." He said walking with her into his kitchen.

 _Say was that a wink?_

 _No cabs to be had out there_

Elsa giggled as he got out their matching mugs. Hers with Rapunzel and his with Eugene. They got them on their trip to Disney a few months back to mark their 3 year anniversary.

 _I wish I knew how_

 _Your eyes are like starlight now_

Hans filled the mugs and gave Elsa extra whip cream like she always enjoyed.

 _To break this spell_

 _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

Elsa took a sip of her drink and smiled at him. "Hans, can you help me take my braid out?" She asked, loving the feeling of his fingers through her hair.

 _I ought to say no no no, sir_

 _Mind if I move in closer?_

Hans smirked. "Anything for my Queen." He set down his mug and undid her hair, letting his fingers brush through the platinum locks.

 _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

 _What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

Elsa giggled at his touch. She glanced at her phone and then back outside. "The snows cleared up. I should probably head home now." Elsa said as she finished her drink.

 _I really can't stay_

 _Baby, don't hold out_

Hans grabbed her hands in his once again to prevent her from leaving.

 _Baby it's cold outside_

"Don't leave yet my snowflake. How about a movie to warm you up?" He offered, not ready to let her go.

 _I simply must go_

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

"Hans. Stop. I need to go home. I have work tomorrow anyways." Elsa said prying her hands away from his.

 _The answer is "No"_

 _But, baby, it's cold outside_

She frowned and stomped back over to the closet, pulling her coat out and putting it on.

 _This welcome has been_

 _How lucky that you dropped in_

"Now where are my-Hans!" She yelled when she saw him in the kitchen, her car keys dangling next to his smirking face.

 _So nice and warm_

 _Look out the window at that storm_

"Looking for something my Ice Queen?" Hans teased shaking her keys.

 _My sister will be suspicious_

 _Gosh your lips look delicious_

"Hans. Keys. Here. Now." Elsa said pouting. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

 _My brother will be there at the door_

 _Waves upon a tropical shore_

Hans laughed. "You're adorable when you're mad. But if you want them, you're gonna have to come and get them." He said running into the living room.

 _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_

 _Gosh your lips are delicious_

"Hey!" Elsa couldn't help but smile as she chased him. She tried to reach out and grab him, but couldn't get close enough. "You're such a 8 year old!"

 _But maybe just another dance more_

 _Never such a blizzard before_

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Hans asked as they stared at each other from across the couch.

 _I've got to get home_

 _Baby, you'll freeze out there_

"Well, it was. But to be honest I can't take you seriously right now." Elsa giggled as she saw his bright red cheeks, tired from running around the living room.

 _Say, lend me a coat?_

 _It's up to your knees out there_

Hans smiled. "Why thank you my Queen." He bowed.

 _You've really been grand_

 _I thrill when you touch my hand_

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Come here you dork." She smiled. Elsa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss.

 _But don't you see_

 _How can you do this thing to me?_

Hans smiled and held the back of Elsa's head as he kissed back.

 _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

 _Think of my life-long sorrow_

Elsa opened her eyes slightly to make sure Hans wasn't looking. She reached her hand into his pants pocket and pulled out her keys. Elsa pulled back and held up the keys triumphantly. "I win!"

 _At least there will be plenty implied_

 _If you got pneumonia I'd die_

Hans stared at her in surprise. "You tricked me!" He said pointing a finger at her.

 _I really can't stay_

 _Get over that hold out_

Elsa winked at him and smiled as she ran out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." She blew him a kiss and closed the door, running out to her parked car.

 _Baby it's cold_

Hans chuckled to himself as he watched her drive off. "Better luck next time." He smiled.

 _Baby it's cold outside_

 **So what did you guys think of my first Helsa story? I really like this ship and when I heard this song I knew it was perfect for them.**

 **Not to mention I love Idina Menzel!**

 **Please leave a comment on your way out!**

 **-CPJ**


End file.
